


Wer ist hier der Boss?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gilt eine wichtige Frage zu klären</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wer ist hier der Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Nach einem Prompt von John's Chaya

„Wer ist hier der Boss?“, blaffte Rodney den neuen Wissenschaftler, der frisch von der Daedalus gekommen war, derart laut und unfreundlich an, dass der nur noch mit hochrotem Gesicht stammeln konnte: „S…Sie, Doktor McKay.“

Rodney nickte hoheitsvoll. Dieser schreckliche Mensch hatte es gewagt, die Hand nach einem der Computer, die auf Rodneys Schreibtisch standen, auszustrecken, um ihn mit seinen unegalen Fingern zu berühren und womöglich Stunden von unersetzlicher Arbeit mit einem einzigen Tastendruck für immer zu zerstören. Ein absolutes Tabu, von dem seine Stammmannschaft längst wusste und es respektierte. 

„Das will ich wohl auch meinen – und falls Sie des Lesens mächtig wären, hätten Sie Buchstabe für Buchstabe entziffern können, das hier und hier“, er klopfte lautstark mit seinem Finger auf den Rahmen des Keyboards und des Monitors, „’McKay’“ steht. Mit einer Transferleistung, zu der Sie aber offensichtlich nicht fähig sind, hätten Sie dann ganz von selbst herausgefunden, dass Ihre Pranken auf diesem Teil nichts zu suchen haben. Nichts. Gar nichts. Niemals. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“ 

„Ja.“ Der junge Mann kämpfte sichtlich um seine Fassung. 

„Wegtreten!“, donnerte Rodney, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er es nicht mit einem Militärangehörigen, sondern mit einem Zivilisten zu tun hatte. Aber er hatte herausgefunden, dass auch Wissenschaftler – besonders die Frischlinge – kurzen, prägnanten Befehlen gegenüber aufgeschlossen waren und sein Begehren fast immer prompt ausführten. 

So auch heute. 

Wenigstens etwas. 

\---------------------------------

Aber die Empörung über diese Anmaßung, Rücksichtslosigkeit und Unverschämtheit, saß dermaßen tief, dass Rodney sich am Abend in der Kantine über einem Topf mit Leolawurzel-Goulasch bei John lang und breit über die Tatsache beschwerte, dass das SGC inzwischen schon Leute schickte, die früher nicht einmal den Kindergarten erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätten. 

John lachte und versuchte einzuwenden, dass es im Kindergarten – Gott sei Dank – noch keinen staatlichen Abschluss gäbe. Aber Rodney wollte nichts davon hören und meckerte unaufhörlich weiter, dass irgend jemand diesen unbedarften Hohlköpfen zeigen müsste, wer hier das Sagen hatte, bis John ihm seinen Nachtisch rüber schob. Rodney grabschte danach und schaufelte ihn in sich hinein. Schokopudding hatte – wie John aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste – eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Rodney. 

Als Rodney kein Fitzelchen mehr aus dem Schüsselchen kratzen konnte – und es mit der Zunge auszulecken hatte ihm Teyla streng untersagt – gingen sie gemeinsam in Johns Quartier. Doch als Rodney, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, erneut anfangen wollte, drückte John ihn kurzerhand mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand und erstickte jeden weiteren Protest mit einem Kuss. 

Als John Rodneys Lippen wieder freigab, atmete Rodney bereits heftiger, sein ganzer Körper war aber immer noch äußerst angespannt, und John wusste, dass es einer der Abende war, an denen er Rodney zur Entspannung ‚zwingen’ musste, sonst würde er den Vorfall wie in einer Endlosschleife wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf abspielen und John auch noch ebenso oft erzählen. 

So ergriff John Rodneys Handgelenke, bog sie über dessen Kopf und drückte sie fest gegen die Wand, während er gleichzeitig ein Knie zwischen Rodneys Beine brachte. Als er Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit hatte, rieb er mit dem Knie lasziv gegen Rodneys erwachende Erektion bis Rodney leise aufstöhnte. Das klang schon sehr viel besser, sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. 

Mit kleinen Bissen in Rodneys Hals und Schulter traktierte er Rodneys Haut und als der sich versuchte aus seinem Griff zu winden, packte er so fest zu, dass Rodney merken musste, dass er gegen seinen besser trainierten Freund keine Chance hatte. 

„Lass mich los“, beschwerte sich Rodney halbherzig und versuchte sich pro forma aus Johns Griff zu winden. Es war aber weder Kraft noch eine Zielrichtung hinter seinen Bewegungen. 

Sehr schön. John umklammerte Rodneys Handgelenke etwas fester und lehnte sein Gewicht gegen Rodneys Körper. „Ich habe dich“, flüsterte er. „Du brauchst dich bloß fallen zu lassen.“ 

„Aber ich will…“, begann Rodney mit einem leicht aufsässigen Unterton in der Stimme und John küsste ihn erneut. Upps, das war noch etwas zu früh gewesen. John hatte Rodneys Empörung offensichtlich unterschätzt. Aber mit Johns Zunge in seinem Mund, artikulierte Rodney seinen Protest nicht weiter.

Langsam ließ Rodneys Körperspannung nach und als er anfing sich gegen John zu lehnen und sich immer fester gegen dessen Knie zu reiben, begann auch John sich zu entspannen. Er nahm Rodneys beide Handgelenke in eine Hand, das reichte jetzt, denn inzwischen wollte Rodney keine Grenzen mehr austesten. 

Mit der zweiten Hand zog er den Reißverschluss von Rodneys Hose herunter. Nur ein einziges Mal strich er über Rodneys schon ziemlich hartes Glied unter dem Stoff, dann zog er die Hose und Unterhose so weit herunter, dass Rodneys nackter Hintern mit der kalten Wand in Berührung kam. 

Es kam aber kein Protest, stattdessen drängte Rodney: „Fass mich an!“ und brachte John sein Becken entgegen. 

John ließ seine Finger über Rodneys warme Härte gleiten und spürte bei jedem Auf- und Abgleiten, wie Rodneys Schwanz noch ein wenig größer und fester wurde. Als er sein Handgelenk ein wenig drehte, so dass er mit drei Fingern jedes Mal auch Rodneys Hoden berührte, wurde Rodneys Stöhnen langsam heftiger. 

John durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl, das mit einem Hauch von Triumph durchsetzt war. Oh ja, er konnte den lauten Wissenschaftler nicht nur zum Schweigen bringen, es stand auch in seiner Macht, ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen, ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass er sich eigentlich immer vorrangig auf seinen Verstand und nicht auf seine Gefühle konzentrierte. 

Johns Hand strich noch einmal fest vor und zurück, dann schob er sie höher, fuhr über Rodneys Bauchmuskeln und merkte, wie sie sich kurz verkrampften. Dann vertraute ihm Rodney aber wohl, dass er ihn nicht kitzeln würde und ließ wieder locker. 

Nein, kitzeln war für ein anderes Mal, dieses Mal hatte John andere Pläne. Er ließ seine Finger noch ein Stückchen höher gleiten, bis er Rodneys Brustwarze zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nehmen konnte. Gut, dieser kleine Hautknubbel war auch schon hart, so dass John etwas fester drücken konnte. Als Rodney tief Luft einzog, glitt er mit der Fingerkuppe drüber, bis er wieder ausatmete. 

Dieses Spielchen zwischen Druck – jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr – und Zärtlichkeit, verfolgte er so lange, bis Rodney den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte, die Augen schloss und nur noch haltlos „John, John“, wisperte. 

John beugte sich vor und knabberte mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen nicht allzu sanft an den inzwischen bestimmt schon sehr sensitiven Brustwarzen, denn Rodney keuchte und wand sich und schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er nun mehr oder weniger davon wollte. Als John kalte Luft drauf pustete, flehte Rodney: „Mach schon. Du in mir.“ 

Da endlich wusste John, dass es Zeit war, Rodney mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zu drehen, mit beiden Händen Rodneys Hintern zu umfassen und die entscheidende Frage zu stellen: „Wer ist hier der Boss, Rodney?“ 

Rodneys ließ ein Geräusch hören, dass zwischen einem ungläubigen Lachen und einem hilflosen Stöhnen schwankte, ehe er nach sekundenlangem Zögern John seinen Hintern begierig entgegenpresste und atemlos bestätigte: „Du, John. Und jetzt mach endlich was du und ich wollen.“ 

 

\---------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Mai 2016


End file.
